With the increasing of the sizes of the liquid crystal displays produced, the uniformity of a display panel becomes a markedly concerned problem. Multi-area common voltages are usually determined for a panel, and the uniformity is improved by adjusting the voltages respectively. However, when adjusting the common voltage of certain area to reduce flicker of display, respective different common voltages applied on the plurality of areas will influence on the common voltages of other areas. Thus it is difficult to regulate the common voltages of all the areas to the optimal value that can eliminate the flicker.
For example, in FIG. 1, the flicker conditions of the areas previously divided in the display panel 102 are obtained through a photosensitive apparatus 101 firstly. For example, if the condition of an area F1 is the worst, then the common voltage of the area F1 is adjusted firstly, so that the value of flicker is the minimum. Then, the common voltage of an area F2, for example, is adjusted. However, the changed common voltage of the area F2 will influence on the adjusted voltage of the area F1, so that the previously adjusted flicker condition of the area F2 is not in the optimal state again. For achieving the overall effect of panel display, the regulation needs to be repeatedly performed in this way. It is a very tedious and time-consuming process. Moreover, this requires that the engineers who debug the panel are experienced.
Therefore, aiming at the above-mentioned problem, there is a need to provide a system or a technical solution capable of self-adaptively adjusting the common voltages of a display panel according to flicker degrees of a plurality of areas so as to eliminate the flicker of the overall picture.